


不承欢[SM/BL]

by bestkirby



Category: BDSM - Fandom, SM - Fandom, spank - Fandom, 主奴 - Fandom, 主奴向, 华卿怀, 大圈, 祁嘉, 羞辱 - Fandom, 耳光, 跳蛋 - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, sm, spank, 主奴, 惩罚, 羞辱, 耳光 - Freeform, 训诫, 跳蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkirby/pseuds/bestkirby
Summary: BDSM预警华卿怀 x 祁嘉好奇少年闯进圈中 后来出不去了的故事
Relationships: BDSM - Relationship, SM - Relationship, sp - Relationship, spank - Relationship, 主奴 - Relationship, 惩罚 - Relationship, 训诫 - Relationship
Kudos: 119





	1. 不承欢 (一)

BDSM向

华卿怀放下读到一半的书，倚靠着沙发闭目养神。

左手边的书翻开到新读这页，倒扣在柔软的皮面上。现在的书字体印刷得越来越小，看了两个小时，眼睛生涩得疼。当初买房时，华卿怀就是看中顶楼格局好且安静，此刻他闭上眼睛却享受不到片刻安宁。

“你吵到我了。” 华卿怀说这话时，睁开眼注视着祁嘉。声音虽不大，足够让跪在他正前方的少年听得真切。

他的语气不温不火，少年疲惫的眼神里已然充满惧意。

“哥哥…对不起……” 他笔直跪立在地，发丝凝汗。双手平伸抬住托盘，盘上有一杯半满的黑咖啡，已经凉了。华卿怀看了多久的书，祁嘉便以这姿势跪了多久。他的胳膊抬铅般沉重疲累，不可控制地发抖摇晃，杯里的金属匙持续地敲击着杯边，叮当作响。

华卿怀从桌上拿过来遥控器，按键，少年便发出难忍的呻吟，意识到不妥又紧咬着嘴，逼自己别再出声。

“你的玩具是静音的，你却这么吵。” 

少年身内深处被放置着静音跳蛋，强力的震动不断刺激甬道那点，尾端的大号肛塞和男人尺寸相同，时刻在提醒身体的主人是谁的所属物。身前那根发硬，却被紧锁在狭小的钢具里，无法伸展。祁嘉面色潮红，无处排解的欲望从里到外折磨着他，直到冷汗将上衣浸湿，华卿怀也从未正眼看过他。

“哥哥……” 少年轻声哀求，想乞得一丝怜悯。

“小祁嘉，一个月不见，连两个小时都熬不过了？” 华卿怀站起身来，绕过矮桌，站在跪地少年的面前。

“！” 男人低沉的声音在头上回荡，他惊恐地抬头，这句话的意味他再清楚不过。

“逃家这一个月，玩的可还开心？” 华卿怀俯身逼近。

“哥，小嘉知错了……真的错了哥哥，求求您，求求您饶过小嘉吧——” 祁嘉还端着那杯凉咖啡，纵然里面黑棕色的液体已经洒出大半，没有华卿怀的允许，他不敢妄动丝毫。

“还记得我给你定的规矩？逃家，该怎么罚？” 

祁嘉瞳孔惊惧地紧缩，一时哑口无言，面如灰色。

“我的话，你可以不回？” 华卿怀轻抚上他惧怕的小脸，而后突然狠厉地扇上去，五指肿痕立现，凛冽的灼痛感噬咬着半张红脸。

啪！

“唔!——” 少年痛极，左耳嗡鸣不断，手上的咖啡险些全部洒出。他却只能憋着泪一字一字的说道，“哥哥您说过，逃家的惩罚是四个字，生不如死……”


	2. 不承欢 (二)

02

这四字从自己口中吐出，祁嘉像已经受过一般，无法克制汹涌的泪意在华卿怀的眼前哭了出来。视线中的男人变得模糊不清，仍能感知他的气息在不断逼近。

“小祁嘉，现在就哭成这样，晚上要怎么熬，嗯？” 华卿怀在他耳边低语，薄唇倾吐温热，少年被调教得敏感，只是轻轻吹耳也能激起阵阵潮欲，又求而不得。他难捱地扭动着身子，哭泣着，呻吟着。

华卿怀拿起遥控，再次调强跳蛋的震动。

祁嘉倏地大叫，身子便愈发地软去，手举的咖啡连带着托盘一同翻倒在地。黑棕色的液体四溅，干净的浅灰地毯上顿时斑驳一片，更多的咖啡沿着毯下肆意流走，四周的家具被迸溅地星星点点。

少年看着空空的双手，知道自己完了。于是祁嘉迅速地将疲惫麻木的双臂规矩地背在身后，脊背挺直，胆怯地仰望着男人，等待他的主人施罚。

男人深邃的眼眸叫人看久生惧，祁嘉的视线竟不自觉的开始逃避。

“你在看哪里？” 

“小嘉……当然在注视着您……” 少年目光回转，连忙应着。

华卿怀挑眉，一个月不见，他的人都敢说谎了。

男人回到沙发上慵懒地倚靠，骨节分明的双手相交握抵着下颚，眼眸狭长，审视着跪在狼藉中的祁嘉，“看来规矩需要我重新教了。”

“掌嘴。打到我说停为止。”

祁嘉的小脸尽是未干的泪水，眼中的迟疑转瞬变成惊惧，立即伸出右手，紧咬唇齿朝着自己的右脸扇去。

啪！

这一下很重，祁嘉的右脸覆上一片红晕，却不及华卿怀赏他左脸力度的一半。

“祁嘉，为什么挨罚？”

疼痛感逼着他瞬间记起来这目不斜视的规矩。

“因为小嘉刚刚没有一直注视着您——” 啪！

他一边回话，一边狠扇着自己的脸颊，两下而已，他的脸已经灼痛难耐。少年是用了力的，然而华卿怀并不满意。

“祁嘉，每一个巴掌，我要看到你用上全部的力气。否则，我会亲自上手。”

“是，哥哥…小嘉知道了…”华卿怀的力度会是什么后果，少年十分明了。

啪！！祁嘉将通红的手心伸的更远，而后迅速地拉回，抽上自己的脸，“唔啊！——” 他打到自己流泪，下一巴掌仍然继续不断。

连扇三十下，祁嘉的脸高肿得发亮，轻微张口，他便痛苦不已，身下又是漫无尽头的控欲折磨，然而生不如死的惩罚根本还没开始。

“够了。” 耳光的声音响亮又连续不断，华卿怀被吵得皱眉。他看着大理石上那滩干粘的咖啡渍，对着少年不急不缓的说道，“舔干净。”


	3. 不承欢 (三)

少年的脸青肿，淤红，受着痛楚所以哭得厉害，羸弱的身体随着抽噎起伏。泪水融着地上的咖啡印渍，汇聚成一小滩难看的棕黄。然而这一切都静默无声。安静地流泪，安静地舔着地上的咖啡。

祁嘉跪趴在地上，咖啡渍凝结干固，他的舌需要反复地擦蹭在冰凉的大理石地上，方才能清理出一点点而已。泪水微咸，咖啡苦涩，舔进嘴里的滋味并不好受，现在连张口伸舌都变成一种磨难。过去了五分钟，他也只是清理干净了巴掌大的一块。

华卿怀慵坐着，看他的少年狼狈卑微的顺从着他所有无理，心中愉悦一瞬，转而凉到心尖。即便会被抓回来，哪怕会被折磨到半死不活，你也愿意抓住那一点点希冀，拼尽全力逃离我身边，对吗？

你的人是我的，你的心却信仰自由，让我无法触碰。可是小祁嘉，即便如此，我也不会放过你。不论生死，你也只能在我怀里。

华卿怀薄唇微动，“太慢了。 ” 

“哥哥，小嘉会更快一些——” 祁嘉惶恐抬眼，之后便是更卖力的舔舐，脸上，身上斑驳着印渍，一副窘相。

“唔！—— 嗯哈——哥哥—” 身后的跳蛋又被调高了挡，连着入口的肛塞也振动得嗡嗡作响，身子一软，人就趴在了地上。

“小祁嘉，为什么又有声音。”

“嗯唔——哥哥，是玩具…振到身后的金属——哈——哥哥，小嘉难受……” 少年眼眸湿润，分身被禁锢撑得生疼难忍，窄长的甬道里，折磨从不停歇。祁嘉软软地跪趴在地，没力气品尝咖啡，倒是步步艰缓地爬到华卿怀的脚边。

欲望一旦拥有，你将会永远被其所牵制，直到新的欲望出现，无处避之。

华卿怀的臂肘撑着膝，他摩挲着祁嘉潮红的耳朵，轻拭咬紧的嫩唇，又解开污脏的衬衫扣子，露出光洁白皙的肌骨。

他伸出修长的手，少年胸前的红樱，被夹在两指之间，使了力的拧捻着，摩搓着。

“唔！！哥哥……让小嘉释放出来，求求您——” 两粒被揉搓地发红，涨硬，带着凛冽的痛感，少年不能自已。

“我不要听见声音，你自己想办法。” 

办法只有一个，华卿怀细细玩味着少年的表情，就看他是否做得到了。

“嗯唔！—哥！哈——” 华卿怀直接将玩具调到最强。

“小祁嘉，我只给你五分钟，我要安静。”

“是…哥哥—哈—小嘉这就做——唔——” 满脸泪痕的少年蹭着地转身，将背后留给男人，他咬着牙脱掉层层衣裤，重新俯身跪趴，腰低低地压，屁股高高地翘，红肿的，堵着粗硬肛塞的后穴，华卿怀看得，听得，清清楚楚。


	4. 不承欢 (四)

04

祁嘉感受到身后那沙发上坐着的男人凌锐的目光扫视，他的脸羞耻得发红地像要滴出血来，手上的动作却不敢有一丝迟怠。他的左手撑地保持着平衡，右手放在身后的肛塞上，后穴用着力扩开，借着包裹着的润滑剂和肠液，将那根粗硬的金属物从身后缓缓取出。少年小心地放在干净的桌面，继续更低腰抬臀的跪趴着，将手指插入温热的穴道里，探索着那粒强力振动的小玩具。

他摸到了。少年回头，眼里满是哀求地望着高坐的男人。

“继续。” 他的语气那么冰冷，没有怜悯可言。

祁嘉牙关紧咬，纤白的手指将那玩具塞回到甬道的更深处，直至触碰后穴中最敏感的那点。此刻跳蛋的每一频振动都没有浪费，极致地刺激着前列腺的位置，少年呻吟哀嚎，大口的喘息来为求而不得的欲望找些宣泄出口。分身被困得牢固，身后又不停歇的叫嚣着，少年几经崩溃在边缘。没有肛塞的抵阻，粉红的穴口有节律的收缩，很快那秘穴道口便缩紧地到极小，只剩下跳蛋上的引绳露在穴外。

“还有三十秒。” 男人的警告像警钟一样让少年挣扎着拿起桌上的肛塞。取出来容易，再放回去，困难翻了几倍，何况，他只有不到一分钟。

祁嘉眼中似有悲怆，他将冰冷坚硬的东西抵在穴口，深吸一口气而后用力插进甬道中。娇嫩肌肤的撕裂感触和想而不得的欲火让他全身的每一处神经都极度紧绷，做完这一切，少年冷汗直流，身子几乎痉挛地发抖，曾经心中的执著像被熊熊烈火灼烧后那般消失成烬。

华卿怀终于起身。他从架子上一个漂亮的盒子里拿出一副颈圈。少年的颈纤细，尺寸小小的圈刚好能揣在裤子口袋里。

“小祁嘉，你逃跑的一个月，我每天都要随身带着这颈环，想着若是在外面看到了我的狗，我便直接套上它，带它回家。” 华卿怀扬眉，“想不到，你会自己出现在家门口。”

“主人…小嘉不敢再跑，以后会永远再您身边，永远……” 少年说这话时，心中那个欢喜的角落被击碎，锋利破碎的一片一片扎着心里那处柔软。从今以后，他是否再无自由可言。

华卿怀的眼神里看不出一丝感动。他当然懂，少年只是在强压之下被迫屈从，如果有一线出路，他还是会奋力离开，且不再回头。他知道自己不是一个好主，他做不到主奴的所谓尊重和平等。他只想得到他，从身到心。如果最终无法仍然得手，那便亲手毁掉。

深棕色柔软皮子里包裹着坚固的细钢环，除了用华卿怀的左手食指指纹解锁，没有其他办法能在不伤害佩戴者的情况下打开。华卿怀解开项圈，将其套在祁嘉白皙的细颈上，「咔」 细小清脆的合锁声。

“牢牢记住你的身份，祁嘉。” 男人扣好牵引索，牵着少年向调教室走去。他双手双膝及地爬行，眼里溢满泪水地紧跟华卿怀的脚步。


End file.
